


【楽ヤマ】潛規則（下）

by Yolan1047



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 楽ヤマ
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047
Summary: 本文以正體中文撰寫。
Relationships: Yaotome Gaku/Nikaidou Yamato
Kudos: 1





	【楽ヤマ】潛規則（下）

失去意識的動物永遠是最沉的，二階堂大和終於在今天體會到這點，決定對總是負責扛他、扛逢坂壯五、偶爾連別團團員都得幫著扛的四葉環以及六彌ナギ更好一點。

幸好他知道八乙女樂把家裡鑰匙放在哪裡，否則現在大概還趴在門外試圖把他打得清醒一點。就算在拍戲的時候失態也不至於這麼頹喪吧？又不是沒發揮失常過，嘛，雖然這種失常的方式很少見啦，對男人的身體起了反應什麼的。

二階堂大和承認，他要求重拍是故意的。八乙女不清不楚的態度惹惱了他，他便以自己的方式激他，懷著一種惡意報復的心態，結果好像做得太過頭了，嘛……

「……真是，除了我之外又沒人知道，你懊惱個什麼勁啊。」不太穩當地將對方甩到床上，總之先敞開他的衣襟散點熱氣，二階堂大和半倚半躺到八乙女樂身側，好笑地撥開他凌亂的瀏海，看著那張醉到醺紅的臉。

八乙女樂的酒量其實不差，至少在iDOLiSH7和Trigger兩團數來，他倆還算是能喝的；三月也不差，但據說最厲害的其實是ナギ，然而他身在日本就是一滴也不能沾，惱得ナギ總說要找機會把大家招待到他母國去。

「都是成熟男人了，要是都不用發洩，哥哥才會擔心你身體不健康咧。」

二階堂大和調侃著，一邊下床想去弄個毛巾水盆之類的替他擦汗，手腕就被握住了。他回頭看床上，醉漢低吟著左右擺頭，眼睛還睜不開，手上的氣力倒是半分都沒妥協。

「……二階堂，我……不是……」

「啊？」

「我、我跟他們不一……雖然我、下流……」

「對對你下流，哥哥最喜歡下流的人了。」

「……二階、堂！」

八乙女樂忽地撲過來，猝不及防，他直接被猛虎落地勢撞回了床上，幸好八乙女的床還算軟，不然要是閃了腰，他鐵定要跟他算這筆帳……

那人撞過來以後就又沒了動靜，像一灘重得要命的爛泥趴在他身上，枕著他胸膛、皺著眉一臉睡得不舒服的模樣，哥哥不是D罩杯大胸美女真是抱歉啊－－二階堂大和腹誹，試著把人掀開還掀不動，只好認命地接受自己得用這種姿勢陪八乙女樂睡一晚的事實。

八乙女樂帶著酒氣的熾熱鼻息吐在他領口，規律平緩，像低沉廝磨的藍調。二階堂大和抬手蓋上那頭銀灰色的髮絲，手指插進彷彿有生命的微捲繞圈，他老是疑惑它們生長的規則，就像八乙女樂也老是會用兩指夾住他的鬢髮玩，說怎麼能留這麼長。他倆這種互動太勤，團員們根本已不當一回事了。

「下流啊……」

胡亂地揉著掌下銀灰，TOP idol 就是TOP idol，髮質都這麼好。

「八乙女，你眼中的演藝圈到底是什麼樣的？」

之前互相配合著為天陸兄弟引開注意力時，雖然沒有明說，但他感覺得出，八乙女對粉絲生態、媒體動作等等熟稔的程度，與自己不相上下。

什麼樣的曖昧話語或舉動能引起騷動；做到什麼程度能最大幅度集中媒體的關注；「再差一步就要過火」的停損點在哪……他們就像配合已久的搭檔，無須太多提示，都能恰如其分地達到彼此心中的期望。

所以他以為，對於藝人而言更親近的圈內祕密，八乙女樂必然也相當熟悉，先不說Trigger名利雙收還是前輩，經紀事務所社長的兒子怎麼可能對這塊一無所知。結果今日看來，二階堂大和才知道自己想錯了。

「你啊，一定是被八乙女爸爸保護得太好了，不該讓你看到的都全部遮起來。」二階堂大和喃喃：「這樣最好，我恨不得你們，你、iDOLiSH7、你的團員，都不用碰那些骯髒的事。」

無論如何都想保護的人，現在又多了一些。自己就算了，反正從小也沒選擇的機會，折笠千斗幸好只付出了洗車的代價－－老爸說話還是有份量的，才得以在髒得要命的娛樂圈裡護住千和自己。

哥哥很認真的。二階堂大和低頭輕輕吻了下懷中男子的額，像是要證明自己的決心那樣，張開雙臂，毫無保留地環抱住他。

可想而知，八乙女樂半夜醒來發現自己把人壓得密不透風時，心中是無比驚愕的。

不想擾了二階堂大和的好眠，他盡量放輕動作，然而要從一個被擁抱的姿勢掙開來，不驚動對方根本是不可能的事。二階堂大和睫毛搧了搧－－他的眼鏡仍掛在鼻樑上，只是角度有點歪－－勉強將眼睛拉開一條縫，八乙女樂反而因為宿醉陣陣抽痛的頭很快就清醒，好笑地看著身下努力想搞清楚現況的傢伙。

  


他隱約記得，二階堂似乎在半夢半醒的自己耳邊，說了一些平常絕對聽不到的話。雖然想不起他具體說了什麼，但二階堂聲音裡的那份溫柔，不知道為什麼十分清晰。

「……早安。」二階堂說，被壓得過久搞得呼吸不太順暢，發出來的聲音大半都是氣。

他連忙朝旁邊一滾從二階堂大和身上下來。失去互相依偎的體溫，兩人頓時都覺得身上一涼，八乙女樂挪了一下，緊挨著二階堂大和並排躺著看天花板。

「天還沒亮，才三、四點吧。」

「是喔。」

八乙女樂側過臉去看對方，全然放鬆的iDOLiSH7團長疲態盡顯，就算早就看過很多次，還是會在那雙常保冷靜尖銳的眸子累得垂下眼角時，才發現他又自己扛住了多少。對方想必也這樣默默地觀察著他，然後他們會作一樣的事：在判斷對方的疲憊快要到達極限時，適時拉他一把。

他們就是這樣，打著至交的號，披著戀人的名，撐住不為人知的傾頹，守護彼此心中那簇火苗。

只是顯然，自己失格了。

八乙女樂摸索著二階堂大和的手，扣著指與指之間，與他十指交握。說他自大也好，嘲笑他什麼都不懂也無所謂，從二階堂大和這名字與他連在一起開始，他就想保護這個人。不只是作為朋友或戀人，他所知的二階堂大和也許不比別人多，但僅僅這樣就足以使他下定決心。

或許是感應到什麼，二階堂大和出力反握了他一下，然後脫開，接著就是掌心細細癢癢的感覺，他還想著難道是在寫些什麼，對方忽然加快了撫摸的範圍與速度，待他反應過來，那隻手已經在他腹股溝畫著圈。

「等、等等！」八乙女樂鉗住在自己下半身作亂的手，一個挺身想阻止二階堂大和的胡鬧，後者彷彿預測到他的動作，竟是順勢一推，八乙女樂就又趴回到了他身上。二階堂大和笑得狡黠，不曉得是否夜色薰染，那彎笑意竟帶著惑人心神的味道；就像在戲裡，分明知道他不懷好意、卻又無法自拔受他吸引。

「八乙女……」他稍稍仰起頭，將氣吐在八乙女樂耳邊時還十足故意地輕咬了耳垂一口。

八乙女樂渾身一顫，沉下身軀吻住二階堂大和，他們從未有過沾染太多情慾意味的吻，不代表他們就不擅長熱情的技巧，畢竟愛情戲演得不少。八乙女樂掌握住主導權，舌尖在二階堂嘴裡浪翻了一次又一次，差不多交換了一遍唾液，隱隱約約還能嚐到殘留的酒香。

二階堂大和喉間發出舒服的哼哼，手臂繞上他的脖子，八乙女樂任他繞，專心致志地以唇舌描繪他齒列形狀，直到覺得有什麼在從身後扯他的褲頭－－那人竟然彎了腿用腳趾夾住他的褲腰帶，眼看他下半身就要失守。

「－－喂！」八乙女樂笑罵，試圖拉開二階堂大和纏在自己頸上的手臂無果，乾脆直接抱住人跟自己一起坐直，他坐在床上，二階堂坐在他大腿上。

「我已經冷靜下來了，別鬧我啦。」大不了等等自己去浴室沖冷水。

二階堂大和的眼鏡還歪著，他也沒理，就這樣透過歪歪的鏡架瞅八乙女樂，一臉不甘願地把手從他肩背上撤回來。

「唉，看來哥哥真的不夠格玩色誘……」

「沒那回事！你超性感的，我只是不希望自己跟那些人一樣。」

「那些人？」二階堂大和挑眉，順勢靠回八乙女樂身上，下巴尖一下一下碰著對方肩胛。

「那個……」這種事要說出口實在不容易，八乙女樂飛快地考慮用詞，怎樣都找不到比較好的說法，乾脆放棄地直言：「你曾經被潛過吧？」

一道氣流猛地噴在他頸側，二階堂大和好氣又好笑：「怎麼可能啊！你居然真的在想這個！」

欸？

「但你－－」對方否認得太爽快，他仍不知道能不能信：「不然你早上那個奇怪的笑容是什麼意思？」

二階堂大和簡直沒脾氣了，俐落地從八乙女樂腿上移開，在他面前盤腿坐好，四目相對，然後伸出一隻食指猛戳他額頭：「我是在笑你怎麼會忘記我的背景啊，八乙女少爺！」

「就是因為你的背景、哎喲！別戳了！」八乙女樂不得不邊閃躲邊解釋：「一直待在那麼複雜的環境，所以－－」

「所以你覺得我那個老爹會無情到讓他兒子也摻一腳？就算是野種也不至於吧。」

「別那樣說自己！」

「這是事實。」二階堂大和聳肩：「反正我家老爹保護我的程度，大概跟你家八乙女爸爸不相上下，難怪我長到那麼大才發現不對勁。」

「…………」也就是說，自己從頭到尾都誤會了，還低落了一整天？

八乙女樂把臉埋進掌心裡，天啊，他實在沒臉見人，連自己拍戲的時候到底表現得怎樣都不敢去確認。二階堂大和偏偏還在旁邊笑，笑他都想到自己的身份了，卻沒再往深一點去思考，到底被潛規則這三個字嚇得多重啊。

他惱羞地抬頭，揪住二階堂大和的領子拽過來，問他是不是覺得自己單純到很蠢的地步。

「是沒到蠢的地步啦，應該說蠢點正好……」

後半句太過小聲，八乙女樂沒聽清，正想追問，二階堂大和卻覺得這角度距離剛好似的，順理成章地堵住他的嘴。

他們交往以來，雖然沒怎麼區分角色，但二階堂還是主動一點，尤其是喝了酒以後，不但平常懶得講的人生哲理一桶一桶往外吐，還會變得相當積極，跟個帝王似的霸道，哪個時候要「臨幸」，他就得隨時做好準備，幸好二階堂在外頭喝酒懂得節制，否則他倆的接吻照老早就登上雜誌封面了吧……

二階堂大和稍稍離開，伸出舌頭舔了舔他的嘴唇：「嘛，八乙女事務所的少爺是可以潛潛看。」

八乙女樂的表情看起來像被塞了一嘴黃連。

「對不起，都是我不好，我超級差勁的……」

「不想？」二階堂大和挑眉。

「……」差點一口答好的八乙女樂努力組織語言。只要認定了一件事，他就會將之深深烙在腦中，現下認知峰迴路轉，他還沒確認二階堂是否不在意自己過分的誤解、也搞不清所謂潛規則到底影響這圈子多大，就又被這笑得像隻狐狸的男人耍得團團轉……

「我大概……不希望自己是用這種形式跟你發生關係。」

八乙女樂認真地說，直直地望進二階堂大和眼底。那雙細長的眸子映出他的身影：銀髮亂七八糟，衣服也又皺又亂，但表情看起來很嚴肅，應該有好好地將自己的意思傳達給對方吧？戀愛經驗是蠢淨無暇的百分之零，又老是被自團主唱嫌棄說話太衝，即使如此，他還是相信二階堂大和這個人，一定能聽懂自己對他的重視與珍惜，也必須聽懂。

他終於想起夢裡聽到的隻字片語，二階堂好聽的聲音說，要保護他不沾髒事。

以前的他一定會嗆說自己是個大男人，哪需要什麼保護；怎麼會預料到現在的自己，也對一個大男人產生了為他阻隔風雨、克服崎嶇的心情。

二階堂大和靜靜地回望，他不想去揣度自己現在的表情，反正一定很羞恥－－那個什麼都能用「無所謂」騙過自己的二階堂大和早就被iDOLiSH7、Trigger和Re:vale聯手消滅了，搞得他現在時不時就要被那群孩子調侃，大人的威嚴蕩然無存。此刻他需要做的只有放下無謂的自尊心，全盤接受八乙女樂付出的尊重以及珍惜。

  


身為男人；身為一個偶像；身為領導者；身為大人物的兒子；身為人家的男朋友－－無論哪一個身份，他好像都不該是被寵著的那個，然而情況就是這麼剛好，他擔當的角色，對方一個不缺。

好像再也沒比他倆身份更加對等的人了。

二階堂大和瞇起眼睛，彎成帶著笑意的弧度。

「八乙女，你有沒想過，其實你對著我勃起很正常－－不是因為哥哥臉蛋太帥、身材太好讓你想硬來，而是因為我是你的男人啊。」

近乎挑逗的呢喃，八乙女樂整個頭都是熱的，天旋地轉間已被對方壓制在棉被堆上，二階堂調笑的眼神，就像下午那場重來的戲，一條滑溜可惡又勾人的蛇。

「吶，八乙女少爺，我們來互潛吧？」


End file.
